


Wintershock Drabbles - (Inspired by The Ladies of the HBC)

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Ladies of the HBC, Smut, all sorts, drunkie drabbles, prompts from my tumblr ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the posts on The-SS-Horniest-Book-Club on Tumblr and all the fun we have playing Tipsy Tag games and Drunk Prompting.    Bucky/Darcy All The Way.A small note:  Four new chapters were posted today 8, 9, 10 and 11. On 28/05/2019  Chapter 12 posted 31/05/2019





	1. Snow White

 

 

 

The Party was in full swing and Darcy was almost losing her mind from the amount of inane chattering she had had to put up with so far.  Pepper had bribed her and convinced her to help out, keeping the evening going smoothly.  Company parties were always a political and social minefield and Pepper knew she could trust Darcy to keep people entertained. 

Darcy let the music drown out the superficial droning of the Hammer exec she had politely agreed to dance with and winced uncomfortably as he stepped on her toes for the fifth time.  She nodded when he paused in his droning and then drifted off when he made a pleased sound and continued.  Would this song never end? 

Across the dance floor she spotted Natasha dancing with Bucky.  God, they looked good together.  Natasha’s hair was swept up in an intricate updo and Bucky had his expertly caught up on a man bun that made her knees legitimately weak.  They were picture perfect, and of course Bucky led her around the floor making them both look like they were floating on air.  The song thankfully came to a close and Darcy escaped to the buffet table, eager for the excuse of food to not be asked to dance again. 

She blames Pepper for this.  The other woman had taken her shopping for the dress she currently wore, the red and cream lace concoction hugging every curve before flaring out a little at the knees.  She looked hot and she knew it, it’s why every guy here had been demanding dances from her and she really didn’t have it in her tonight to be rude.  She had signed up for this whole PR role which meant having to shmooze with some of the most boring people on the planet. 

She polished off a plate of canape’s and then decided to risk crossing the room to the bar.  She could make it without getting waylaid again, right?  And if she did, she could excuse herself…. She could…. She would just….  Think of something.

 

She only made it half way before the president of the company they were trying to broker a deal with stopped her, asking for a dance.  She cringed internally and smiled brightly at him, opening her moth the accept, however reluctantly, when a warm hand was suddenly placed low on her back, the heat seeping through the lace and sending a shiver up her spine

 Bucky’s deep voice seemed to resonate through her whole body as he apologised to the man and explained that she had been promising him a dance all night and it was finally his turn. 

Before she knew it she was in his arms and he was gliding her across the floor like she was playing a Ginger Rogers character to his Fred Astaire.  The whole thing was surreal.  It’s as he smiles wickedly down at her, and a blush spreads across her cheeks, that she realised this is the first time he’s ever touched her.  They knew each other in passing.  You couldn’t live in the tower and not get to know the others residing there, but they had done little more than exchange pleasantries in the kitchen or made small talk on the lab floors if they bumped into each other.

“Thanks for that.  I really appreciate the save.”  She tells him when the silence becomes too much for her.  He just nods and hums a little before leading her into a twirl to avoid another pair of dancers. 

“Thought you looked just about done with this whole thing after the last knuckle head stepped all over your toes, Doll.  Couldn’t leave a pretty dame to the mercy of yet another guy who doesn’t know how to dance.”

Darcy grinned up at him.  Compliments she could live with.  It’s always nice to be told your pretty. 

“Won’t Nat be missing you?” 

“Nat has her hands full with Barton right now.”

Bucky nods over her shoulder and she turns her head a little to see Hawkeye twirl Nat into a ridiculously romantic dip and steal a kiss before he pulled her back up again.

Darcy frowned on confusion.   She had been sure that Bucky and Nat were a thing….  He must have seen the confusion on her face.

“Natalia wouldn’t trade bird brain for anything, they’ve been together for years.”

“But…  I thought..”

“Me and Natalia?  We had a thing, once, a long time ago.  We’re just friends.  I’ve been interested in someone else for a while now.”

Darcy’s newly buoyed hope sunk almost as fast as it had risen.  Figures he’d be interested in someone else if he wasn’t with Nat.  Darcy squashes the silly crush and smiles.

“Well, whoever she is would be crazy to say no to a guy who can dance like you.”

“You think so?  Not going to run for the kills from the assassin with the murder arm?”

“If she does it’s her loss.  You’re a catch Barnes and you know it, stop fishing for compliments.”

Bucky chuckles and pulls her a little closer as the music slows a little and changes to a softer beat.

“Maybe I’m insecure.”

Darcy snorts and shakes her head.  His eyes are twinkling down a her and she steadies her breath at the blue of them.  This close they’re even prettier than usual.  She’d have to be dead and without a pulse to not be effected by him.

“Ha, you?  Insecure, pull the other one.  So, who is she anyway, anyone I know?”

“You could say that.”

There’s something in his tone that sends a prickle of confusion swirling in her before his hand sinks a little lower, tucking her even closer into the heat of his body.  Darcy’s thoughts freeze at the sudden implication and she tightens her hold on his shoulder, a genuine smile tugging at her lips.  She bites her bottom lip and looks up at him, eyes wide and blue.

“What’s she like?”

Bucky grins with mischief and Darcy relaxes into his hold as his fingers thread through hers, bringing their hands, entwined, close in against his chest.

“She’s a firecracker, prettiest girl I ever saw, a real Snow White.”

“Snow White?”

“Lips red like blood, skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony.”

She wants to giggle but manages to hold it together and nod her head.

“I don’t think anyone’s compared me to a Disney character before.”

“Well, you’d better get used to it, Princess.”

“Is that so?”

Bucky winks at her and dips her low as the song draws to a close.  Darcy clings to his shoulder, unable to stop the laughter that spills from her lips. 

“Well, every Princess needs a knight in shining armor.  I volunteer as tribute.”

Jesus fucking Christ ,he was perfect, she thinks, as she continues to giggle.  Somehow she didn’t think she’d have to worry about having her toes stepped on ever again.

 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Decisions lead to a happily ever after.

The warmth of hot skin pressed against hers is what woke her.  Darcy hadn’t shared a bed with anyone in years.  Hot breath tickled the skin at the back of her neck and she stilled, breathing shallow, as she tried to piece the events of the night before back together…  Oh fuck.  Bucky. 

She had got drunk and then come onto him when he brought her home.  She blushes hotly as she remembers the filthy words she had muttered into his ear as he carried her to her bedroom, she’d been stumbling in her strappy heels so badly he’s carried her from the lift to her apartment.  Drunk Darcy, had taken it as the perfect opportunity to tell him exactly how much she wanted him and what she wanted him to do to her. 

She never would have said anything when she was sober.  She and been harboring the biggest crush on him ever since she first saw him, all hobo hair and sad looking.  The last six months had been kind to him, and she’d become his friend if nothing else. 

She’d been convinced he didn’t see her that way, but he’d told her off twice for what she’d said last night.  Told her off for teasing him and that she shouldn’t say things she didn’t mean.  She’d put him straight by kissing him, hot and hard, and clinging like a limpet as he put her down on the bed.  The filthy moan he’d made into her mouth and the way his arms had tightened around her had told her everything she needed to know.

When she had pulled him on top of her things had moved quickly.  From the bed she could see the mess of strewn cloths scattered across the floor of her bedroom.  She felt achy and tender.  God it had been incredible.  He’d made her cum with his tongue first and then he’d made her cum around his cock twice before finally burying himself deep inside and emptying himself into her.  She moaned at the remembered feeling and squeezed her thighs together.

She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing into her ass and she wiggled a little and arched her back at the feel of him as it brought back memories of the night before.  His arms tighten for a moment and pull her closer before she feels his body tense. 

Well, time to face the music she thinks, he’ll probably never speak to her again after this.   She turned in his arms and look up at him, worried at the reaction she might get.

Bucky’s blue eyes starred into her own, the look of sorrow that crossed his face made her cringe.

“Fuck, Doll, I;m sorry, I …. Fuck.”  He tries to untangle himself from around her and she tries not to cry.  He hated her. 

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come onto you like that… I took advantage….  I’m sorry Bucky.”

“What?”  She looks up at him again, he’s propped up on one arm, staring down at her.  “Doll, I’m the one that took advantage, I never should have took it further.  You were drunk.  It was wrong.  I never wanted to hurt you like that.”

“You didn’t hurt me…  I..  Jesus, Bucky, that was the best night of my life.” 

Bucky stared at her in confusion for a moment before he brought a hand up to brush back her hair.  He still looked unsure and her heart ached at the sight.  She brought a gentle hand up to cup his jaw, rubbing gently at the stubble with her fingertips, and drew his lips to hers, offering a soft kiss.

The kiss didn’t stay soft.  The same throaty groan that made her wet the night before poured into her mouth and she echoed it back as his arms drew her flush against him, beasts pressed into his chest, the hair there a delightful friction at her sensitive nipples. 

Then his weight is pressing her in to the bed, his thigh spreading her legs as he settled back between them.  She clings to him, pulling him in, her heels digging into his ass, urging him closer.  Soft and sweet turned heated and heavy and she cants her hips to his, whimpering as his thick cock presses into her, slipping between silky wet folds.  She doesn’t want to stop, reaches a hand down and guides him into her. 

Twin moans of satisfaction press into skin as Bucky mouths wet kisses into her neck, her own lips kissing into his hairline as he thrusts.  Their bodies in motion, the feel of sweat slick skin and the tumble of muttered words of affection and praise swap between them as they move.  He is careful with her, hands, cupping her breasts, squeezing them gently, before his lips are on them, nipping and sucking as she arches into his mouth, loudly begging him for more.  Her orgasm rushes in, flowing out over her skin like lightening, every nerve firing, pure pleasure pulsing as her pussy clutches at his cock.  Her breathy moan into his shoulder and the feel if her contracting around him has him pushing deeper, thrusting harder, chasing his own pleasure in turn.  She feels the moment he means to pull out, her legs tighten around his waist and she whispers in his ear.

“Don’t go, I want you to cum in me, fill me up Bucky.  Cum in me.”

He swears and his grip on her tightens, pulling her hips in close as he begins to come, burying himself even deeper in her tight heat.  The feel of him coming, the twitch of his cock, the warmth of his cum tips her back over the edge, the new angle suddenly has his head pressing sweetly to that spot that sends her flying again.  She crying out as he fucks into her, both of them breathing out words of praise as they tumble over the edge together, his weight pinning her down as they shudder. 

She runs her finger through his hair, whispering her affection to him as he presses tiny kisses into her shoulder, his hands stroking her side.  This is where she wants to be for the rest of her life.  Darcy doesn’t realise she’s said is out loud till he mutters into her neck that it’s just as well because after that she’s never getting rid of him.  She grins into his hair and giggles.  Best drunk decision she’s ever made.


	3. Why Are You Staring At Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @eurynome827
> 
> "Why are you staring st me?"

 

 

Darcy felt the thrill of his hand trailing up her leg, long fingers slipping under her skirt and trailing round the top of her stockings.  She sat perfectly still, carrying out a conversation with Jane while Bucky sat beside her, arguing with Tony on the other side of the table about the latest Stark Expo. 

Honestly, she wasn’t sure what exactly they were talking about and right now she was happy just to let Jane ramble on about her latest trip to Asgard.  He was always like this, his hand touching her, smoothing over skin.  He liked to touch, she’d gotten used to it over time.  He had spent so many years without the simple comfort that she could never grudge him such so small a thing as that.  She loved the feel of his hands, metal or flesh it didn’t matter to her, it was all him.

She doesn’t even think he realises that he’s doing it half the time but this was getting to be really distracting right now. More so than usual.  For one thing, he’d never put his hand up her skirt before.  They didn’t have that sort of relationship.  But she didn’t want to make a fuss, especially with the current audience. 

She put hand on his knee and squeezed.  Hoping he’d knock it off.  She was getting wet with his warm fingers so close to her core.

Instead of stopping, he shot her a heated look, and her tummy flipped.  The slow smile he gifted her promised something dangerous.  He turned back to Tony and then his fingers crept higher, slipping between her legs.  She almost yelped from surprise.  What the fuck was he thinking?   They were in the middle of a club.  Sure the table gave them cover but….  Oh dear lord that felt good. She squirmed in her seat and shrugged at Jane then asked her to tell her about he bridge again…  Loki had installed hand rails?  Really?

Bucky continued to tease her under the table, his fingers finally finding her soaked panties.  Darcy felt her eyes go wide as she stared like a rabbit in the head lights….  He was serious, OMG,, he was really doing this and fuck she did not want him to stop.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Tony’s voice pierced the fuzzy haze of needy desire while Bucky’s fingers slipped inside her panties and stroked though her folds.

“Um…..  I wasn’t?”

She manages to choke out, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Is it the hair? Is it sticking up?  Level with me Short Stack… I know you don’t pull punches.”

Tony tilted his head and leaned over the table, topping up her wine glass.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”  Darcy stood quickly, batting Bucky’s hand away from under her skirt and bolted from the room.

What the actual fuck had just happened.   She stormed into the bathroom and tried to calm her breathing.   Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.  He….  Oh fucking Christ.  He couldn’t have found another way to tell her he liked her…..

A hard knock sounded on the door and she held her breath.

“Doll….  Darcy, I know you’re in there.”

“Just,…  give me a minute, alright?”

“Doll….”   His voice trailed off and she could hear the apology in his tone, the worry that he’d done the wrong thing.   He hadn’t, she certainly hadn’t stopped him and she could have.

Darcy took a breath, steeled her nerves and opened the door.  His face was a wash of embarrassment and uncertainty.  She was still shaking from the almost orgasm he’s induced and her heart felt tight in her chest.  Fuck it.  She’d been I love with him for months. 

Darcy threw herself into his arms and kissed him.  His surprise lasted seconds before he was kissing her back, his hands sweeping over her body, as he licked into her mouth.  She threaded her fingers into his hair and smiled into the kiss at his moan when she tugged the ends. 

Breathless and still horny she finally broke the kiss, relishing the feel of his arms holding her tightly against him.

“Take me home Bucky?”

He grinned down at her and kissed her nose.

“My place or yours?”

Darcy bit her lip and blinked up at him.  

“I don’t care, as long as you’re with me.”

 

The Beginning.


	4. Remember Who Your Friend Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remember who your friend is. I made you food yesterday. from @book-dragon-13
> 
> It got pretty smutty

 

 

 

There was no stopping Tony and Steve when they started one of their latest prank wars.  You wouldn’t think it, but Steve Rogers could give as good as he got.  

Darcy eyes the Lab critically.  She had to pop down for some paperwork Tony still hadn’t signed but he’d been gone for three days, Steve could have booby trapped the whole place in that time.

Nothing looked out of place. Just as she stepped over the threshold, she froze…  There was a tiny shuffle off to her left.  Turning her head, she spotted Bucky trying to sneak around the corner before she could see him.

“Barnes!  Get your ass back here and quit trying to hide, I saw you!”

She can almost hear the embarrassment in his movement as he ambles back round the corner, doing his best to hide something behind his back as he comes.

“Bucky?”

“Yes, Doll?”

“Have you been in Tony’s lab today?”

Bucky bites his lip and shrugs, trying hard to charm her with his pretty eyes.  But Darcy is onto him.  He’d pulled that trick before and it had cost her favourite pair of converse.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Darce.”

She raises a skeptical brow and props one hand on her hip.

“Remember who your friend is.  I made you food yesterday.”

Bucky just grins.  She had made him food.  His favourite pot roast and a peach and brandy cobbler for desert.  She sure did know her way around a kitchen.  Not that he was completely hopeless, but Steve insisted on cooking most nights for them and he didn’t have the heart to tell him he was a shit cook back in the day and nothing had changed since.  The nights Bucky made it to the common kitchen and got to eat whatever Darcy had cooked up were the highlight of his week.  It didn’t hurt she was so good to look at, all hourglass curves and sweet red lips.  God her lips, lips that he’d imagined curling round his cock on nights when he couldn’t sleep.  Which in truth was pretty much every night.  

“You making me dinner again tonight Doll?”

He flirts shamelessly with her, they’d been teasing each other to the brink for weeks now.

“I might.   _If_ I can get back into the lab and out again without getting caught in whatever prank you and Steve have set up.”

Darcy watches as he thinks. He is considering, hard.  Watching the play of emotions on his face is always entertaining.  

Most people were only ever allowed to see the resting murder face he portrayed for everyone, but her… well, he wasn’t shy with letting her see him.  All of him.

The first time she had realised it she’d been flattered and surprised that the former brainwashed assassin trusted her enough to let his walls down.  But it hadn’t taken long after that for him to start flirting up a storm with her whenever they met.  Which had been happening more and more lately.  She was sure he was working up to actually making a move.  Maybe she could use this to hurry things along.

“You know, if you managed to get me in and out of the lab safely, a girl might feel grateful.  So grateful she’ll offer anything for desert tonight…..”

She trailed off as she had left just enough suggestion in her tone to imply a little more than pie or ice cream.  The slow smile that spread across her face as Bucky bit his lip and nodded was full of all the implied naughtiness she’d loaded into her words.

“Anything?”

Bucky moved a little closer to her as he spoke, reaching tentatively for her waist.  The first ghosting touch of his fingers across her bare skin where her top had ridden up told her the tables had just been turned on her.  She shivered and squashed the need to melt into that touch and let him have his own way.

“Anything.”  She nods, trying to hold her breath before her heart near beats out of her chest.

Bucky cocks his head to one side and looks into the lab.

“And if I said I wanted you for desert?”

In that second there is nothing she wants more than to simply grab his hand and take him back to her apartment for some afternoon delight, but as she is currently stuck, that’s not an option.

“I’d say you’d better make sure nothing happens to the sure thing currently standing on a pressure sensor.”

Bucky flushes red.

“You caught that huh?”

Darcy trails a hand down his chest, nails scratching the thin fabric of his t-shirt till they reached the top of his jeans.

“Not a civilian, remember?  The lot of you are an explosive menace.  If my shoes end up ruined again you won’t even get to first base tonight.”

“I thought we were having desert, not watching baseball.”

Bucky Barnes is a sassy little shit that obviously needs a little more incentive.

“What’s it gonna be boy? Yes….  Or no?”

He doesn’t answer her, only kneels slowly at her feet, hands skimming the backs of her legs till her reaches her feet.  She can’t currently see what he’s doing, all too focused on his head bent intently, long hair swaying and brushing her thighs through the all too thin leggings she wore.

A second later he’s scooped her up and pinned her to the wall, covering her body with his own as a sharp bang goes off and paint flies everywhere.  The hard lines of his body pressed intently into her curves makes her gasp.  She looks up and finds herself lost in his eyes.  His face is only inches from her own, his lips look soft and warm and…   get a grip Darcy, she tells herself frustratedly.  

Bucky bites back the groan threatening to leave his mouth at the feel of her.  She’s warm and soft and smells so good he just wants to breath her in. Her wide blue eyes are darkening with the same lust he knows must be mirrored in his own.  The constant weeks of flirting had finally come to head.  

“Doll, I’m going to kiss you now.”

The words are hardly out of his mouth before she’s surging up on her toes and pressing her lips to his, nearly knocking the breath out of him.  

She takes the invitation for what it is and kisses him hard, fingers curling round his neck while he begins to kiss her back.  Each brush of lips and curl of tongue seeming to ignite a deeper well of need between them. Darcy sighs as he licks into her mouth, coaxing her open, teasing her with each gentle thrust of his tongue.  

She knows her panties are soaked through by this point.  There’s no way she can hide it is his hands were to wander there and she wouldn’t stop him either.  

He cups her face in his hands, cool metal fingers stroking along her jaw and the curve under her ear, making her squirm.  His other hand drifts down, following the curve of her side as they continued to drive the kiss to dizzy heights, neither coming up for air even as it turns from hot to filthy….  

When the hell had he learned how to do that?  Her pussy throbbed with every soft stroke of his tongue against hers, she could feel him smiling into the kiss as she whimpered under his clever assault.  The warmth of his hand skimming along the line of her yoga pants encourages her to allow him to move one thickly muscled thigh between her legs.  He’s still kissing her as she holds onto him for dear life, convinced if he stops her heart will too.  His metal hand leaves her face and catches behind her waist, pulling her further up his leg, letting her ride to her hearts content.  

They are in the middle of god damn hallway and she couldn’t care less if the entire Avengers line up and the Queen of England trooped through, she was not going to stop this.

When his hand dipped inside her panties and finally found her, soaked and ready for him, he swore colourfully into her mouth.  Muttered “fucks” a pretty litany as he kissed a path down her neck as her own head dropped to his shoulder.  

“Bucky,…. Fuck…”

He was going to make her cum right here.

“Jesus Doll, you’re so damn wet.  I can’t wait till tonight and I can taste you properly.”

His fingers stroke between her folds, exploring slowly finding the swollen nub of her clit and drawing tiny circles over and round, alternating with tiny presses.  Darcy feels the orgasm building and moans into his ear.

“You gonna cum for me baby doll?”

“Yes…  fuck… Bucky, please….”

She cants her hips up, desperately needing to feel him inside her.  He seems to understand what she wants and two thick fingers slowly thrust inside her pussy, stretching her carefully as she makes a tiny wail and fucks herself into his hand, he captures her mouth in another kiss, smothering her moans while his thumb flicks over hr clit as he crooks his fingers, finding the sweet spot that turns her legs to jelly.  It only takes a few more strokes over that spot before she arching into him as he holds all her weight on his arm.  He’s smiling into the kiss again as she pants into his mouth shuddering and muttering his name over and over as she rides out the orgasm.  

His fingers gentle and he slowly draws them out of her, a light brush over her overly sensitive clit has her catching her breath again.  He locks his eyes with hers and deliberately keeps her gaze as he brings his fingers to his lips, sucking and licking her juices from his skin.

“You taste delicious Doll.” He whispers into her ear.

She shakes her head and tries not to laugh at the deliberate provocation in his manner as she shakily lets him ease her off his thigh, her feet touching the ground, legs still feeling like limp noodles from the power of the orgasm.  

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

She’s not stupid, a guy like Barnes has to have a line of girls round the block.  But she’s happy to get a shot with him, no matter what it does or doesn’t lead to.

“Only one girl, Doll. The one I’m coming home to for dinner.”

His eyes are soft as he tells her this and she feels the world drop out from under her at the crook of his smile.  She smiles back slowly, tiny thrills of bubbling excitement welling up in her heart and tummy.  

“Dinner still on the cards then?”

He lets her go and backs up a step, running his hands back through his hair and making a grimace as he finds remnants of the paint bomb which had exploded minutes before in the dark strands.

“Right after I have a shower and you get those papers you need.”

Darcy nods, straightening her top before heading into the lab.  

“And Doll?”

Darcy pauses, quirking a brown in question as he smirks at her.

“Try avoid stepping in any puddles.”  He gestures to the spilled paint.  “Wouldn’t want to ruin you shoes as well as your panties.”

He’s gone faster than she can formulate an answer to the sass, but she finally lets herself laugh and giggle as she skips round the paint to get to the paperwork she came for.

Next step, Tony, then dinner…  Thank god she didn’t have to make desert…

 

 

 


	5. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From these prompts:
> 
> “You know you want it, sweetheart.” 50
> 
> “D…did you just make that noise?” 20
> 
> “Quit it or I’ll bite” 9

 

 

 

“Barnes, is that you?” Darcy hisses quietly in the darkness of the vents.

The near silent glide of material sliding against smooth metal had made her freeze for a moment before she remembered that she hadn’t been alone in the top floors of the Tower today.  

The team had headed out a few hours before, leaving herself and Barnes behind, and since Jane was currently on Asgard that left only her and the winter boo bear as the current occupants of the private residence of the top floors.

Not that Darcy had been focusing on that with the hundred and one things Jane had left for her to sort through.  Well, maybe a little.  She spent far too much time lately thinking about James Buchanan Barnes.  

 

“You okay, Doll.?”  

 

His gruff voice was pitched lower than normal and in less dire circumstances, would have made her a soaked mess from the gruffness in his tone.  This was not a normal situation however, not with the ninja assassins that had infiltrated the common floor.  She’d done the first thing she could think of when Jarvis had alerted her to the intruders, crawled into the vent access panel in the back of the pantry.   She’d figured it was a good place to hide.  

The vent had been right at the back of the pantry and she only knew about it because she had caught Clint using it to sneak in and steal tubs of cookies she had been making for Thanksgiving.  He hadn’t liked the trap she’d set for him in retaliation, it had taken him a week to get the purple ink out of his hair.

 

“I’m fine, who are these idiots anyway….. and how did you find me?”

 

Bucky slid down from above her and into the already cramped access way.  Darcy tried to make herself as small as possible, but between them both they were squished like sardines in a can.

Bucky grunted as her elbow caught him in the stomach and two strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her into his lap.  She almost squeaked in surprise.  This was not how she had imagined getting up close and personal with her current crush.

Bucky rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her close against his broad chest.  

No one would blame her for relaxing into his warmth, right?  She was almost comfortable sitting her in the dark, the Winter Soldier holding her like a kid in his lap.  His thighs were surprisingly comfortable as a chair…

 

“Jarvis told me your last location before he went off line.  I figured you’d head in here, closest bolt hole and all.  I knew you knew about the access panel.”

 

“Clint been tattling on me again?”

 

She could almost feel him ginning behind her and smiled to herself.

 

“I was the one that found him in here trussed up like a Christmas goose basted in purple ink, Doll.  Remind me not to cross you.”

 

“Don’t steal my cookies and we’re good Barnes.”

 

Darcy squirmed a little, there was something digging into her ribs, it was probably the hilt of one of the many knives he kept on his person at all times.

 

“I think we’d best stay here for now.  I think we’ll be safe enough, but there’s too many of them for me to take on my own, so we have to keep quiet.”

 

Darcy nodded and managed to control her mouth for once.  Luckily the silence wasn’t terrible.  

It seemed like an age passes as she shifts and squirms on his lap, various weapons, buckles and straps, irritating her through the thin cotton of her tank top.

 

“Can’t you sit still?” he finally grunts out.  She had just wiggled her bum back to stop from sliding down for the sixteenth time and she irritable scowled into the darkness.

 

She shrugs her shoulders helplessly before trying to move her body round so her shoulder could lean against his chest.

 

“Quit it, I’ll bite.”

 

She ignores the threat and finally settles herself a little better now she’s not trying to straddle his thighs, thighs that are wide and strong and ….   She huffed out a frustrated breath.  This was killing her being this close to him and not touching him in all the ways her hands itched to.

 

“I’m tired, I’m hungry and my ass is going numb.  Bit me!”  she growls irritably.

 

Her dry quip causes him to snort, the feel of his breath ghosting over her neck made her shudder again.

 

“If you promise to sit still, I’ll give you a chocolate bar.”

 

“What am I?  Five?  I don’t need a chocolate bar “ she lies saucily .

 

“You know you want it, sweetheart….”  His tone is dangerously seductive.

 

At this point she could feel his metal hand cupping the curve of her belly as he brought the other to brush her hair down ad stop it from smothering him.  She wants to purr as he begins to smooth his fingers through her hair like she was some sort of cat.  Not that that was a bad thing, she liked it, liked it too much.  Just like everything else about him.  

Jane was sick of her hours long rants over the mistreatment of Bucky Barnes and the glowing and verbose articulation of her favourite subject, his suprasternal notch and how she wanted to lick at it.

Darcy sighed and managed to stop herself from wriggling, again. He reached into the pocket on his vest and fished out a small bar of chocolate.  Darcy tries hard not to laugh, she really does, she didn’t think he was serious about having chocolate on him.  This was precious, did he keep emergency chocolate bars in there all the time?  She couldn’t hold it in.  She tried, she really did….  

The tiny snort wheeze, sounded like a cat, drunk on tequila at a bad karaoke bar in a hole in the wall bar in Brooklyn.  She clapped her hand over her mouth and nose and shook with giggles that threatened to spill out.

 

 “D..did you just make that noise?”  

 

His strangled whisper was brimming with horrified amusement and she couldn’t even gather the decency to feel embarrassed.  She shook her head and buried her face in his chest as he too began to shake with laughter.

 

And that’s how they found them a half hour later.  Steve and Tony peering into the vent as the two, now even more tightly wrapped around each other laughed until they cried.

 

 

 

A Small Extra, which I may come back and write later.

Headcannon on what happens next

Okay, so head cannon is thus:

~  When they finally pulled themselves out of the vent Bucky took Darcy out for dinner.

~ They had a great time and Bucky walked her back to her apartment fully intending to kiss her goodnight.  Darcy had other ideas and invites him in instead.

~  Much later, snuggled up in bed together Bucky pulls out the chocolate bar and they share it between kisses before Bucky finds out, that as far as he’s concerned, Darcy tastes better than chocolate.  

~  Bucky keeps a bar on his person at all times from then on, just to share with his girl.

~  Darcy takes every opportunity to snuggle up on Bucky’s lap.  It’s her favourite place to sit.  

~  Bucky secretly loves that she cuddles up on his lap and if anyone comments Darcy is always quick to exact retribution.

~ Bucky loves to make Darcy laugh, just to see if he can get her to make that noise again.  She doesn’t.  But he learns there are other noises she makes that he loves much more.

 

 

 


	6. What Happened Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omnomsauruswrites asked:  
> My prompt for you is... Darcy waking up in Bucky’s bed and the night before being hazy.... you take it where you want

 

 

Darcy squinted her eyes shut and then huffed out a breath as sunlight tried to make its way into her brain. She groped blindly for her glasses on the bedside table and then stilled.  Cracking one eye open a little and looking, she realised she was not in her room at the tower.  

She winced at the light and then rolled over, her body coming into contact with a sold wall of muscle. Her naked body.   Both eyes popped wide open and she stared uncomprehendingly at the man in her bed….  A very naked man.  A very naked man with a metal arm….   What the ever-loving fuck had she done last night?  She lay very still and then carefully turned over, intending to sneak out of the bed and find her clothes and leave before she could be any more embarrassed.  

Just as she was about to turn the covers back and get up, a strong arm wrapped itself around her middle, pulling her back into a broad chest, a very hard length pressing into her ass as the man behind her made a contented sound and snuggled her even closer to him.  Her body’s reaction to this gesture was as odd as it was frustrating.  She wanted to wiggle back and rub against him.  She could feel his mouth settle on the bare skin of her shoulder, nose nuzzling into her hair and the sweetest sound of contentment she’d ever heard vibrated through her whole body as he cuddled her into his warmth.

What. The. Fuck?

Darcy tried not to breath as she lay still.   Come on, think, she told herself frantically.  What happened last night?  She presses one hand under her pillow and finds her glasses and manages to slip them on. Taking in the room properly she recognises it.  Her hotel room.  Yup, she and Jane were here for a conference.  Which they had attended and then there had been the party back at the hotel…  Then what?  

It’s not the first time she’s woken up in bed with someone, only a hazy recollection of the night before, but it’s the first time that she’s ever considered staying where she was instead of freaking out and leaving as quickly as possible.  The brief glimpse she got of him before she rolled back over was of a handsome face, strong jaw line and hair that was just a tad too long, the ends beginning to curl at the nape of his neck.  He was hot.  Like, out of her league so far it couldn’t be true, hot.  Guys like that never looked twice at her.

He pressed into her ass again and she reacted on instinct, pressing her hips back into his and moaning lowly as she felt herself become wet and achy for the feel of his cock.  

Jesus Fucking Christ. He felt so good, smelled good too and he was so warm.   The arm around her moved, one large hand, palm broad, moving from her waist to her breast, cupping it and squeezing as his hips began to rut against her ass.  

Fuck it.  She’d already slept with him, if the sticky feeling between her thighs was anything to go by, and he knew how to touch her, his hand grasping her with just the right amount of pressure, thumb finding the nub and flicking it slowly as she squirmed in his hold.  She threw the glasses off, not caring they bounced on the thick carpet and let herself enjoy the feel of him. 

Behind closed eyelids, she drifted in the fantastic sensation for a moment, before snatches of memory from last night resurfaced.

A tall brooding guy who’d come with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.  Steve introducing him as his pal Bucky.  Her eyes open again and she curses in her head.  Of course, she knew who he was.  Fuck, she’d slept with the Winter Soldier.  

More memories seemed to come unstuck then and she remembered being tipsy enough to ask him to dance at some club or another they had went to.  

Remembered the way he’d taken her in his arms and his body had swayed with hers to the music.  Remembered kissing him when he’d told her she was beautiful.    Remembered how he’d kissed her back and she had decided that she was taking him home with her.  That had been pretty early on in the evening too though…  She tried to think back, farther on, what had happened next?

Behind her, he moved again, one knee nudging her legs open, which she allowed with a tiny pant, widening her legs and lifting the top one onto his thigh.  

They both moaned as she felt the his cock slipping between her slick folds, she arched into the motion, gasping as the blunt tip rubbed over her clit as he thrust slowly.  God he felt so good.  Long and thick and hard, her body was in complete agreement with her head.  She wanted him inside her.  Now.  She was completely on board with this.  

“Suck a needy little kitten, Doll. Fuck you’re perfect sweetheart.”

His voice was gravely from sleep, soft in her ear, as he began kissing into her neck as their bodies moved in a sensual rhythm.  She got lost in the moment, relishing every feeling, skin on skin as he touched her, kissed her, made her body sing with desire and want.  

“Bucky…  fuck, please don’t stop.”  

The words pour unbidden from her mouth  as the coil of pleasure tightens in her belly.  He knows exactly what he’s doing, his hand drifts down, cupping her mound, slipping into plump folds, seeking the throbbing bud and teasing it sweetly in time with the motion of his hips.

“Need you inside me…” she grinds out, reaching back with her hand over her shoulder,  finding his hair and tugging his lips to hers as she turned her head.  

The kiss is a wet filthy mess, his mouth covering hers, tongue fucking into her mouth as he continues to play with her clit, his hips still in motion and the ache between her legs growing almost painful

“Cum for me Doll and I’ll fill you up with my cock.”

At his words she finally fell over the edge, crying out in ecstasy.  She was flying from it, the feeling soaring through her body, euphoria a brilliant kaleidoscope of colour behind her eyelids.

She whimpered when he pulled away from her, but she needn’t have worried, he rolled her onto her back and his body found it’s way above her, her legs opening to him in welcome, her arms pulling him in close and his cock pressing into her desire soaked pussy in one strong thrust.  The feeling of him filling her up as her walls clutched at his length was indescribably. The stretch was incredibly satisfying, the feel on him buried all the way inside her, making her feel complete. He hissed into her ear, muttering curses and praising how tight and wet she was, telling her he fucking adored her soft pussy.  The dirty words had her hips canting up, legs wound round his waist as she begged him to fuck her, hard.

He kissed her again and began to pound into her.  They moved together like they’d done it a million times before, their bodies knowing each other like old lovers.  She’d never felt so perfectly fitted to someone before.  He made her feel precious, his strength in check even as he fucked her into the mattress with an intensity that left her reeling in delight.  

This was everything she had been looking for her whole life.  The heat in her core built again as he thrust, filling her over and over, his cock sliding over the spot inside her that she knew was going to pull her apart.  Her being scattered to the four winds.  

“Fuck Doll, I’m close… gonna cum for me again baby girl?”

Darcy managed to nod into his upper arm, a weak begging litany forming on her lips and seeping into his skin as he brought his head down to take her nipple between his lips and suckled at it, teeth scraping gently over the skin.  She cried out and came hard, pussy clutching at him, pulling him deeper. She felt him stiffen, then he thrust harder, faster, as he came with a shout of her name, hips jerking as he emptied himself deep inside her.  

She clung to him as they both shuddered and whimpered, she was babbling into his neck as he slowed his thrusts, feeling the hot warmth of his cum flooding her cunt.  

Darcy held him close, her fingers running through his curls, she was going to keep him she decided.  This was all she wanted for the rest of her life, waking up to this.  

In the sunlight she caught the glint of gold on her finger and lifted her hand up to look.

A gold band decorated her left ring finger…  Holy mother of Thor….

 

 

 


	7. At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, how did Darcy and Bucky end up married?
> 
> Here is a little look at that. I may write more of this if you guys want me to. Bucky's POV of what happened last night.

 

 

 

The first sight of her took his breath away.  She was a vision in red and cream lace, dark curls pinned up, falling down over one shoulder.  She looked like some old time movie star, all coke bottle curves and painted red lips.  She was the sort of woman men back in his day had dreamed about, had painted on the nose of their planes. 

He knew he wanted to get to know her better, and it seemed she felt the same as she gravitated towards him as the group of people they were with partied at the hotel function. 

It wasn’t long before he’s got her in his arms, holding her close as they dance.  He turns up the charm, goes all out trying to make her laugh.  His confidence grows the longer he talks to her, she’s just as charming as he knows he can be, she’s trying as hard as he is, to seduce him. 

The matching mischievous sparkles in their eyes and the constant flirting has the others letting them be.  Steve and Tony making bet's under the table while Jane and Natasha make faces at each other over margaritas. 

They move on from the hotel, find a good club and get more drinks in.  He brings her water half way through, not wanting her to overdo it.  This has her kissing his cheek and climbing into his lap while she drinks it.   He manages, somehow, to keep his hands to himself as she pets at his chest and runs tiny hands through his hair, exclaiming over how pretty it is. 

They dance some more and this time she goes from zero to sixty as the hot beat of the music reverberates through their bodies.  He’s still trying to be a gentleman, but she takes his hands not even flinching at the metal and places them over her hips, low enough his long fingers are now running over her ass.  Her hot little mouth licks a path up his chest to the hollow between his collar bones and with a needy groan, he jerks her closer, their hips now flush as they gyrate in time to the beat.  He tells her she’s beautiful and she looks up at him with her gorgeous big blue eyes and kisses him. 

That’s when he knows this isn’t just some fleeting, momentary hook up.  The world seems to shift, all he can feel is her lips under his, plump and soft and tasting like whisky.  She breaks the kiss first and catches her breath, eyes lit with excitement.

“You coming home with me tonight soldier?”

“Doll, I’d go anywhere you want me to if you keep kissing me like that.”

Darcy grins and tugs his arm, leading him deeper into the club until they find a dark empty corridor.  The realisation of what she meant them to do didn’t sink in till they were caught up in heated kisses, him pressing her into the wall as he licked into her mouth, his hands exploring each dip and curve over her dress as he could. 

The sharp scrape of her nails over the bulge in his pants has him gasp in her mouth, the next second, his fly is down and her sweet little hands are on his cock, stroking and petting it as he holds himself still.  All he can think about is being inside her, feeling her… fuck…  he has to know what she feels like, his hands are moving, bunching up the skirt of her dress, running up silk clad thighs, past the lace of her garters and finding slick damp skin between her thighs, her wetness already leaving her knickers a soaking mess. 

“Bucky…  please…”   His heart thumps at her needy little moan and he rests his head against hers, trying to catch his breath.  The little minx just bites her lip and gives him the most innocent wide eye'd look he's ever seen.  How can she be both, one minute coming on like a freight train, the next looking like butter wouldn't melt?  Her hand is still on his cock.

"Jesus, Doll, you sure?"

He wants to know she knows what she's getting into, no misunderstanding, because he's going to ruin her, wreck her, till all she ever wants again, is him.

"I am completely on board this crazy train, handsome, now rock my world."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He tugs the scrap of lace to one side and runs his finger over her slit, her folds slick and wet and warm.  He kisses her hard, slanting his mouth over hers to muffle the breathy moans she makes as he finds her clit, teasing the little nub with gentle strokes.  He placed one metal finger against her lips and looks her in the eye.

“Think you can keep quiet sweetheart?”

Darcy nods quickly, eyes blown wide with desire.

Bucky drops to his knees before her, pulling the panties down and helping her out of them before shoving them in the back pocket of his jeans.  The skirt, he pushes up, urging her to hold it, then he looks at her.  Fuck, her pussy was so pretty.  Pink and plump and flushed from their teasing, dark curls damp with desire.  He doesn't waste any time in pulling her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access and nuzzles into her, tongue lapping, swirling round her clit, making her whimper and twist against the wall, her hips bucking into him as her hand reached down to tangle in his hair. 

God she was perfect.  He drank in her scent, continuing to caress each dip and fold of her, moaning as she tugged at his hair, pressing his head with her hand, guiding him.  He brought his hands up to grab her ass, dipped lower and found her entrance, juices running down his chin as he began to fuck her with his tongue.  He could feel her legs shaking, her inner walls fluttering, she was so close.  He brought his fingers up to replace his tongue and fastened his lips around her clit, sucking on the swollen nub in time with the thrusting of his fingers.  She came with a low muffled wail, shuddering as he helped her keep balance.   A wicked grin crossed his face as he looked up at her, her head thrown back, breasts thrust out, chest heaving as she panted.  He was rock hard and needed her badly.  

Bucky rose slowly to his feet after making sure she could stand.  The kiss she drew him into was filthy and sweet.  Her mumbled words of praise for him making him harder. 

“I need you in me now Bucky.”  Her statement was half plea half command. 

“You sure you want to do this here?” 

He wanted to make sure she was okay with this.  It wouldn’t be the first time he’d fucked a dame against a wall, but it would be the first time he’d done it when he knew he wanted more than just one night, one quick exchange of pleasure.

“I’m sure, now show me what you’ve got Sarge.”

Fucking Darcy Lewis was like a revelation.  She was wrapped around him so tightly he felt they might actually be one person.  He lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist with no hesitation, the feel of her, warm and wet, and all for him, had him gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself.  He slipped inside her easily, she took in all of him, chanting his name in his ear as buried himself deep.  Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening, the other just thankful she wanted him just as badly as he had wanted her.  He didn’t move right away, once he was in her he wanted to savour the sensation, wanted to keep himself from coming like a teenager, he wanted to feel her pussy cum around him, wanted to feel that perfect body shake while impaled on him as he brought her to the heights of pleasure.

Darcy clung to him as he kissed her shoulder, her hands biting in the back of his neck while she kissed around his ear, muttering about how full she felt, how good his cock was, telling him she wanted him to wreck her, ruin her for other men.  She felt like salvation.

When he did start to move he kissed her slow, tongue sliding against hers as he controlled each measured stroke, wanting her to fall apart for him.   He’s not sure how long he held her there, driving into her with deliberation but he was done as soon as her walls started to flutter around him, pulling him deeper with each thrust.  He could feel the tight spiral of pleasure at the base of his spine, feel his balls tighten as he rolled his hips faster, fucking her through her own orgasm before finally letting himself go, his name on her lips like a prayer and hers on his like an answer. 

They stayed there a time, his hands on her ass, keeping her secure, their bodies pressed tightly to one another.  They exchanged smiles and soft kisses till he felt himself soften.  He wanted to stay there, this close to her forever.  He knew it didn’t make any sense, but deep in his bones he already knew she was what he’d been looking for his whole life. 

Darcy strokes his jaw gently, fingers rubbing over two day old stubble and he wants to purr like a cat at the sensation.

“You want to get out of here, go back to the hotel with me?”

He wasn't expecting the question, it fills him with hope.  She looked at him like he might say no, which was stupid. 

“I’d like that.”  He keeps it short, biting back the words he wants to say.  Words like I think I love you, and marry me.

He helps her fix her dress and they stumble back out to the main room, clinging to each other and continuing to steal kisses.

Before they can think about leaving, Steve and Jane are dragging them back into the throng.  Thor offers them a drink and without considering it, he takes a large gulp from the flask.  Asgardian mead packs a punch,  this is the most drunk he’s felt in forever.  Darcy takes a tiny sip and begins to giggle, crawling into his lap as they whisper silly thoughts and remembered jokes to each other. 

Bucky feels great,  he's high on the feelings her presence beside him, grants him.  Her small hand nearly always in his.   Finally they all decide to leave for the hotel and they agree to walk the few blocks back.  He and Darcy trail a little behind the others.  He has her tucked into his side and damn it if she doesn’t feel like she belongs there, like a missing puzzle piece he’s been without his whole life.

There’s a pretty little wedding chapel on the boulevard, he see’s the others stop to look and laugh.  The preacher is dressed like Nick Fury. It seems the place is an Avengers themed chapel. 

They’re all more tipsy than normal after Thor’s mead had been passed around. Every one of them drunk and happy and outrageously high.  The thought passes through his head that there might be something more than alcohol in Thor's alien flask, the he discards it, for once, none of them are anything other than relaxed and laughing.  It makes a change to the usual atmosphere where everyone seems to be stepping on egg shells around the others.

It's Steve that brigs his attention to the small billboard outside the chapel.  There's a list of wedding packages available. 

For some reason, the idea of a Winter Soldier special package deal, on a wedding, is funny instead of depressing and he loves the way Darcy giggles at the absurdity of it.  They all seem to be feeding into the frenzy of madness and toss about ideas for who should get married. 

When his and Darcy’s name come up, he can feel the way her pulse races at the thought and as far as he’s concerned it’s a great idea.

In the middle of the strip in Vegas, Bucky Barnes drops to one knee and half-jokingly asks the question. 

Darcy looks fit to fly at his words, and the tumble of reasons that fall from her lips about why it would be a terrible idea trail off under his stare.

In that one moment he means it.  He says the words again.

“Marry me Doll, make me the happiest man alive.”

“We hardly know each other!”  she exclaims with a giggle.

“I think we know each other pretty well.”  He wiggles his eyebrows and she laughs.

“You want marry me…?”  her voice trembled in question.  He felt a surge of protectiveness rise in his chest that anyone had ever made her question her worth for her to respond like that.

He stood, pulling her into his arms and kissed her.  He kissed her with all the passion he felt for her, trying to show her that he thought she was incredible.  He kissed her like she was the most precious thing in the universe because to him she was. 

When the kiss broke she clutched at his shoulders, his arms still holding her flush against him, her toes hardly touching the ground.

“Marry me, Doll.”

“Okay…”

He spun her around with a laugh and she whooped in glee.  They were getting married.

 

The next few hours were like a whirl wind.  The others were eager to help, all of them excitedly rallying around the two.  Thor still passing round his flask in celebration.  Stark grabbed him and dragged both him and Steve a block over while Jane and Pepper and Natasha took Darcy to find a dress.  Apparently anything could be procured in Vegas at any hour of the night, including jewellery stores.  The one Stark took them to was opened by a bleary eyed gentleman in a rumpled suit.  Stark had grabbed Darcy’s hand and tied a piece of tape round her finger before they haired off to find the rings.  Bucky found what he was looking for quickly.  A set of matching gold bands, plain but elegant, something simple but with meaning.  He pocketed them, a feeling of rightness about the whole thing burning in his soul.

When she made her way down the aisle to him, she was a vision in cream satin and lace, a tea length dress, with matching heels.  There were cream and red roses in her hair, which had all been swept up on her head, the curls a crown to her beauty. 

The vows exchanged were simple, neither of them could stop smiling as they spoke, her hands, held firmly in his.  The way she bit her lip and her eyes lit up when he pushed the ring onto her finger had him aching to kiss her right then, but he managed to wait, her own vows as she put the matching ring on his finger bringing a deep sense of rightness to him.  When the preacher finally told him he could kiss the bride, it was Darcy who threw herself up, taking his lips in hers and kissing him almost breathless, he smiled into her mouth, arms catching around her waist and lifting her against him so he could kiss her back properly.  The sound of their friends cheering around them barely registered. All he could feel was her, her heart beating against his, the dizzy flush of euphoria as her soft lips yielded under his.  He was never going to let her go.

 

They made it back to the hotel eventually.  He stripped her out of her dress slowly, the rush of finally being able to see all of her, admire her, was heady. 

She was responsive to ever touch and kiss.  He made love to her slowly, learning her body and finding each place that made her sigh and hum and moan.  When they were joined he held her gaze in his, both of then unable to look away.  He told her he loved her and came with a shout of her name as she said it back.  It was fast and quick, this thing between them, but he was sure it was more real to him than nearly anything that had come before.  Love at first sight.  He hoped she wouldn’t regret it in the daylight. 

 


	8. The Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans in a hot tub. The prompt was: “There’s people here.” “I could just pull you bikini bottoms to the side. No one would notice”

 

 

 

Darcy had been running on fumes for days, there didn't seem to any end to the piles of paperwork Jane and the others generated this month, coupled with three all nighters to gather celestial calculations she was dead on her feet.  On top of it all the weather had taken a turn,  the air was hot the breeze was hotter and every dam time she turned around there was always someone needing help with something.  The worst part was that because of conflicting schedules and missions she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in person in over a month.  All she wanted as to go back to her apartment and crawl inside the freezer and sleep. 

“Janie, I’m done for the day.  I’m going back to the apartment to change and call it a night, okay?”

Jane looked up from the white board and frowned.

“Didn’t you get the email?”

Darcy looked at Jane with consternation.

“What email?”

“The party out on the deck. Tony ordered a ton of food for a cook out and enough alcohol to drown Thor.  How is it possible that you didn’t know about it?”

Darcy groaned, she’d skipped Tony’s email this morning thinking it was another fun filled request for more silly string and a bunch of cat videos.

“Fuck, okay, what time?”

“I was going to head down in an hour, I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Don’t look so glum hun, I think it’s just what we all need to unwind after this week.”

Darcy agreed and left quickly, determined to get changed and out to the pool before all the good spots in the hot tub were taken.

By the time she made it out to the deck Tony and Steve were already bickering by the grill over how to best cook the sausages.  She gave them a wide berth not wanting to be drawn into the argument, she played referee enough around here.  The hot tub called her invitingly, she was determined that if she couldn’t have her boyfriend’s face between her legs then she would reduce the stress with a lengthy soak in the churning water.

The sight of Natasha already there brought her to a halt.  The red headed assassin greeted her with a smile.

“Hey Darcy, you look nice.”

“Nat…  When did you get back?”

“About a half an hour ago, don’t worry, he’s fine,”  she cut her off her with grin, already anticipating that Darcy would be concerned for her boyfriend.  “He’s just stopped to shower before coming out.”

On the outside, Darcy smiled with relief as she stepped into the water. but on the inside she didn’t know if she wanted to scream or shout or cry.  He was a back, which was great, but now she’d be stuck here for the next few hours instead of in her bed with his cock buried so deep in her cunt she saw stars.

She knew the moment he arrived from the way all the hair on the back of her neck stood, the feel of his eyes roaming over her.  She tilted her head back ad looked up, Bucky hovering above her, semi lecherous smirk painted on his lips as he eyed her bikini appreciatively.  When he sank into the water she launched herself into his lap, her legs straddling his, her knees resting on either side of his hips.  She was only barely aware of Bucky and Natasha exchanging a few words in Russian before the red head excused herself and bid goodbye to Darcy.  She waved distractedly before turning her attention to the man she loved. 

“Bucky, fuck I missed you Baby.!”

“I missed you too Doll face. Give an old soldier some sugar?”

Her whole body lit up at his words, at the twist of his lips and the wiggle of his eyebrows.  Swear to god, he was such a dork sometimes.

Between the heat of the tub and the heat of his body, she felt like she was burning up.  It didn’t stop her from kissing him though, it started innocently enough, both of them exploring the other with their lips, truths exchanged in a flurry of licks and touches.  His large hands cupped her ass under the water, pulling her in flush against him as he bit his lip, some secret he kept all to himself as he rested his forehead against hers.  

“Jesus Doll, I missed you.”

“I missed you too soldier.”

He groaned lowly as she rolled her hips over his, the unmistakable bulge growing harder as she ground her hips against him teasingly.

“Maybe we could sneak off, go back to our room?”  She asked hopefully.

“Doll, look out there, tell me either of us would manage to get past that lot without being stopped a half dozen times.

She scanned the deck and the only entrance back from this side of the building. Damn it he was right, they’d never make it.  Their well meaning friends would have them pulled into one conversation or another and they’d be stuck here either way.

The ache in her core intensified as his hands pulled her tightly into him, his hardness twitching against her.

“Bucky, don’t tease, not fair.”

“Who said I’m teasing?”

“There’s people here, like, thirty feet away, anyone could wander over here.”

“I could just pull you bikini bottoms to the side.  No one would notice.”

The thrill of the idea and the seductive glint in his eye had her belly flip and her pussy clench. Christ on a cracker was he for real? They couldn’t do this, could they?  Out in the open, a few feet from their friends?  But it was so tempting, and she wanted him so badly.  

Bucky traced the edge of the bikini with smooth fingers, plucking as the hem, eyes full of mischief and the heat of desire.

“You sure you could keep quiet Sarge?”

“Me? Doll, I bet you’d be the one that couldn’t keep it down.”

Darcy grinned back at him as her hands pushed at the band of his trunks, pushing them down experimentally, till they were low enough on his hips she could free his cock.  It sprang up and she watched his face as he bit his plush bottom lip as her hand grasped him, stroking him a few times, just to see what he would do now they were so close to actually crossing the line. He surged forward, capturing her mouth with his and she felt the sharp tug as he did exactly as he promised, pulling her bottoms to one side, two thick fingers seeking through her folds, knowing exactly how to fan the flames higher as he stroked her gently, finding her clit, a perfect rhythm pressing against her as he circled the swollen nub over and over till she thought she’d come right there, and then his arm shifts her, lifts her just enough and his cock replaces his fingers and she has to bite back the deep moan the feel of him hard and hot against her induces.  

“We’re really doing this..?” she breathes out even as he pushes into her, the blunt head of his cock slipping easily through her folds, with one sharp upward stoke he fills her completely.  She holds her breath, trying not to whimper at the feel of him filling every inch of her, her walls rippling and clenching around him.

“Fuck Darce, you’re so tight…”

“Bucky, shut the hell up and make me cum.”

It’s torture, exquisite torture, they have to go slow, not draw attention to what they’re really up to. He delights in watching her face while she rocks onto him, her pussy gripping him tighter and tighter with each slow shallow thrust.  Under the water she rolls her hips in tiny circles, his hand on her, keeping her from making any motion too obvious.  She doesn’t know how he can hold himself still like this, not pound up into her, but he controls himself even as she takes her pleasure on him.  

But it’s not enough, she needs him to fuck her, really fuck her, not this long draw out teasing.  She’s near tears, her head on his shoulder, clinging to him, looking for all the world as though she’s only curled up in his lap for cuddles and then he rolls his hips up, as though sensing her desperation, a snap and he grinds into her clit, she bites his shoulder to stifle the cry threatening to break free of her throat and then she feels him tense the soft grunt he makes shooting straight to her core and he does it again and again.

“Fuck, fuck, please Bucky, hurry.”

“Doll…  fuck, need you to cum for me Doll, need to feel that pretty pussy cum around me, cum baby doll.”  The words, his command, made her head spin and her clit throb even more.  

His flesh hand reaches under the water and finds where they’re joined and strokes at her nub, tiny thrusts from his cock as he fucks her in time with the rhythm of his fingers send her reeling, till suddenly, she’s there, right on the edge.  And then he whispers into her ear, tells her he’s always wanted to fuck her where everyone could see, so they’d know she was his and she explodes. Air rushing from her lungs as her pussy clamps down on him hard, her walls trying to pull him in further, keep him there and never let go.  When he’s in her like this she never wants to let him go again.  It always feels like he’s come home, and she wants to keep him inside her forever.  He jerks against her, hips stuttering and then both his large hands are on her hips, gripping her tightly as he comes, buried deeply in her cunt, painting her walls white, the heat of him filling her, drawing a tiny mewling cry from her lips even as he kisses her, keeping her silent.  They stay like that, her shuddering and squeezing him as he continues to thrust shallow strokes, both of them wanting to prolong the feeling for as long as they could.

Darcy can’t believe they just did that.  Bucky smiles at her and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.  His hands stoking her sides, before he shifts again, sliding out of her.  She whimpers under her breath at the loss and almost jumps at the feel on his thumb deliberately drawing through her folds as he tugs her bikini back into place.

“Tease.”  She huffs irritably, the rumbling chuckles the reverberates in his chest has her snuggling closer.  She swears she’s only going to close her eyes for a minute and she relaxes against his chest, his heart beat a grounding thrum under her ear.  Eyes closed, she feels herself drifting in the heat of the water and the strong arms wrapped around her keeping her close.  She’s vaguely aware of others talking around her, the rumbling response Bucky must give them as he lets her drift, on the cusp of sleep, but she ignores it all and just concentrated on feeling him against her. She is so damn glad he’s home.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really bad comedy and some mentions of Game of Thrones.

 

 

“Have you seen my Kitty?”  Darcy is peering under the couch, glaring, she’s lost her cat again, he seemed able to walk through walls ever since they moved into the Tower.

“Not since last night doll, why don’t you come over and I’ll have a look at your pussy for you?”  Bucky’s eyebrows wiggles comically when she sent him a dirty look.

She threw a cushion at his head and huffed as he laughed and ducked, catching it effortlessly in his hand.

“You need to work on your aim.”

“And you need to work on your manners.  I thought you old timers were supposed to be gentlemen.”

“Sorry Darce, think you’re barking up the wrong tree with me.  That would Steve that’s the gentleman, I never claimed to be one.”

“Oh really?  So what were you then?”

“I think back then they would have called me a skirt chaser.”

“Huh, man whore.”

He nearly chokes on his beer.

“A what now?”

“You heard me Barnes. Man.  Whore.”

“You sure do have a mouth on ya doll.”

“Says the guy who can turn anything into a dirty innuendo.”

“It’s a skill sweetheart.”

“Yeah, sounds like you had plenty of practice.”

“You jealous doll?”

"Me?  Jealous?  Please, I could do so much better than an old man who's all mouth and no action.”

He prowls towards her, beer placed down on the table.

“All mouth and no action? You sure you you’re not just angling to find out sweetheart?”

Darcy winks and grins at him, leaning casually against the counter.

“What else am I supposed to think?  All the talking you do?”

He narrows his eyes playfully, reaching for the waist band of her jeans, tugging her forward till she was pressed into his chest.

“Never had any complaints before…”  he murmured, brushing her hair back from her shoulder, lips tracing the shell of her ear as her breathing sped up.

“Maybe you were too busy listening to the sound of your own voice.”  

She bit her lips hard as he growled at her, searing open mouthed kisses trailing down her neck.  She was playing with fire, but she loved it.  He had been circling her for months, teasing and flirting and generally being an adorable menace,  the only thing stopping her from perusing this was the string of dates he’d had when they met.  But the more the tension between them rose, the less she saw of all the pretty one night stands.  The last few weeks he’d not set foot outside the tower except for missions or to go running with Steve.  

“Words are wind…”  she croaks out, still defiantly teasing him.

“You’re quoting Game of Thrones at me?”

“You know nothing Bucky Barnes…”

“Well, I can‘t have my honour questioned like that.  I guess there’s no choice.”

Before she can react he has her slung over his shoulder.  

“Barnes….  Barnes, put me down damn it.”

“Doll, you should have chosen your words better… I choose Trial by combat”  His tone is almost gleeful as she pinches his ass from the perfect position she has.

She wheezed a giggle, her hair hanging down as he threw her onto the bed

“I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.”  She cackled, then sucked in a sharp breath as he stripped her panties and jeans off in one go.  Everything about him had her whole body humming, but the effortless way he manhandled her was the finest.   She couldn’t breath as their clothes went flying left and right and all she could manage was a long low moan as he settled her on her knees above his face.  

The first strong stroke of his tongue through her folds had her gripping the head board tight, fighting the urge to grind down on his face.  She needn’t have worried, he kept her still, controlling her movement with gentle but firm  hands on her hips.  And dear god he really hadn’t been bragging before.  He knew exactly what he was doing as he licked and sucked and lapped at her core.  She could feel the flush of heat rising in her skin as he thrust his tongue into her pussy, humming and moaning like he was at a feast and not eating her out in the cramped confines of her bedroom.  Each vibration and kitten lick left her panting his name and telling him how good he was.  Fuck, she was done teasing, she could sit on his face happily any day.  Then his hand moved, ghosting along her inner thigh before he’s gently teasing her entrance, his mouth now kissing and licking at her clit as he pumps two fingers into her.  She could feel her walls clenching as she let a litany of praise and promises fall from her lips. When he fastened his lips around the swollen nub she let out a cry and then she was coming as he suckled on it, fingers crooking, finding her g-spot, stroking relentlessly.  She shudders in delight as it washes through her, orgasm sending a rush of wetness to coat his face.  He brings her down gently, soft long licks as he cleans her with his tongue, drinking her desire with pleased hums.

She can barley move, but it doesn’t matter, he has her safe in his arms, sliding her down till she’s lying on the bed beside him, a pleased smirk and a twinkle in his warm blue eyes.  Darcy just smiles and pulls him in for a kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him till she has him where she’s wanted to have him for months, cradled between her legs, the heavy weight of his cock pressing into her.  

It’s both everything and nothing like she imagined it.  He is gentle and hard, his strength a constant presence as his powerful body caged her in his arms, hips thrusting, his hands, caressing and pinching.  He took her apart and put her back together again until she could hardly remember her own name.  She came around his cock, her pussy fluttering tightly as she clung to him.  She knew he was close and when she felt the way his muscles bunched beneath her hands she held him tight as he stiffened, hips snapping into her erratically and then there was the tiniest whisper in her ear…

“ Winter is coming….”

Screw season 8 she though, biting back a laugh, even as she moaned n pleasure, she was never letting him watch another episode of that damn show again.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. It's Just A Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were room-mates. The prompt. "My cock is prettier than that."

 

 

Bucky rummaged through the drawers, moving things about, cursing under his breath.  He was sure she must have a hair tie somewhere. Usually he’d find them lying about the apartment, on tables, under cushions, dropped in the cat bowl my Mr Floofypants.  

Today though, it seemed there wasn’t one to be had.  It’s why he’s here, in her room searching, he’s meant to be going over to the compound for some additional training of the new recruits.  

Ever since Darcy had moved in he’d not needed to buy any of his own which had been a godsend because he was always loosing them.

Having Darcy as a roommate had worked out pretty well.  The last six months had been the happiest in years.  She was certainly a better roommate than Steve, if only for the fact that she could actually cook.  They swapped nights for cooking and clean up, it was a good arrangement.  

He’d never have imagined that he’d be comfortable with someone else in the apartment, but when Steve moved out to move in with Natasha he’d realised that the rent on this place was going to take a chunk out of his pay check.  He’d eventually resorted to putting a note on the board in the break room at the compound.  He’d never expected a single girl like Darcy to want to move in, he figured it would be one of the guys from the security teams or another agent.  

The apartment was too good to give up though, perfect access to the city and a reasonable commute to the compound.  He loved the place.  

The day he put the notice up she’d hunted him down twenty minutes later, waving the note like a victory flag.  He’d been too stunned at the bouncing chattering bombshell to tell her no.  She’d ran him over with a mixture of charm and sass.

Honestly, at the time he thought she was crazy.  He was at least twice her size and had a foot on her, but she just bustled around him and bossed him about without a care.  He loved it.  He’d never tell her, but she made him feel normal again.  Somehow, she didn’t see a monster when she looked at him, she just saw him, Bucky.  

He moved to the next drawer and tugged at it, finally getting it open he stopped in surprise. He could feel a flush rising in his cheeks at the contents and slammed the drawer shut on instinct.  He really shouldn’t be in here, going through her things, what the hell had he been thinking?  

His mind however wouldn’t let him move away, he was froze in place.  Listening intently to make sure he was alone, he tugged open the drawer again and bit his lip.  Under a gauzy piece of lace he could see the outline a red star.  Pushing the panties aside he saw it.  A vibrator, silver with a red star at the top.  He didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or smug.  He’d known she had one, their rooms might be on opposite sides of the apartment but he had excellent hearing.  

He was half hard just thinking about it, about the noises she made while getting herself off.  He’d lain awake in agony the first few times, trying to ignore it, the breathy little moans she made, but it was impossible not to picture her, legs spread wide, her dainty hands working into her pussy.  Eventually he’d give in to the urge and he’d palmed himself, stoking his cock to the sound of her pleasure, coming with her with a muffled moan of his own into a pillow.  

The only downside to living with Darcy was sporting a hard on at the most inopportune times.  The dame was handful, she didn’t seem to register him as any type of threat and would waltz through the living room in nothing but panties and a t shirt that barely skimmed her bottom.  She had no problem barging into the bathroom while he showered to brush her teeth or hurry through the kitchen in nothing but a towel.  If it had been any other woman, he’d have thought she was doing it on purpose, but she seemed completely oblivious to the effect she had on him.  

He lifted the vibrator and turned it in his hand.  The red star seemed to be mocking him.  It couldn’t be a coincidence though, surely?  He looked around the room, really looked and started to notice things he must have been overlooking before.  There were at least three of his t shirts, two on the floor and one over a chair, she’d been wearing them to bed lately.  Then there was the cork board on one wall.  Pictures of the two of them.  

The day they’d went to the zoo in central park.

A selfie taken at a little coffee shop in Soho she’d insisted had the best espresso in the city.

A snap he didn’t realise had been taken in the communal area at the compound during a movie night.  The same night there hadn’t been enough seats for everyone.  He’d hauled her up into his lap when she’d been about to sit on the floor.  It had been a good night, he’s enjoyed every second, having her nestled into him, her head resting on his chest as they watched the movie, it had been all he could do not to let her feel the hard on he’d had for the majority of the night with all the squirming she’d seemed to be doing.  

Now he looks back on all those moments and reassesses.    Breakfasts and dinners together, he always drove her to work, she always packed him lunch… they had been doing everything together except sleeping together.  How the hell had all this slipped past him?

He’d been so busy ruminating that he failed to notice the front door opening, so when Darcy suddenly appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, her mouth open in shock and a bright blush spreading quickly over her cheeks, he’d dropped the fuckin' vibrator to the floor. The subsequent buzzing that issued from it had Darcy make some inarticulate sound of rage and horror and had her running from the room, the front door slamming loudly in her wake as she took off.    
  


Bucky swore colourfully and grabbed the damned vibrator, switching it off after a brief fumble and then went after her.  

 

* * *

 

Darcy nearly tripped twice trying to get as far from Bucky and the apartment as possible.  Her whole body was shaking with a mixture of mortification and anger.  Part of her wants to turn around and storm back in there, give him a piece of her mind for going through her things, the other half of her brain is screaming with embarrassed fury, urging her to run.  

Oh god, why did he do that? She’s been so fucking good about not giving her super massive crush on him away.   She liked the apartment, she liked him and the strange little routine they’d made.  She loved spending time with him.   Fuck, what on earth possessed him to go pawing through her knicker drawer?

She only made it a few blocks before she heard him behind her, shouting her name.  She keeps going, ignoring him, trying to compose herself before he inevitably caught up with her.  The sound of heavy foot falls had her scrubbing at her eyes with her sleeve, her feet still moving her along.

The feel of a large hand catching her elbow to stop her had her freeze, stopping abruptly, she let out a surprised oomph as he stumbled into her, his arm catching around her waist to stop her toppling forward.  

“Darcy….”  She didn’t move, her back pressed to his chest, eyes squeezed shut, breathing hard.  He trailed off and she kept her eyes shut, wondering when he would let go of her, instead, he sighed behind her and his other arm came around her waist.

“Darcy, I’m sorry.  I was just looking for a hair tie, I swear I wasn’t snoopin through your things for anything…   fuck.  This really isn’t coming out right.  Please just say something Darce, shout, tell me off…  just don’t stop talking to me doll.”

“I am so fucking embarrassed right now Barnes.”

“Don’t be, this is my fault, I wasn’t thinking and…   I’m sorry sweetheart.  I am really fucking sorry.”

“Can we pretend it never happened?”  She asks in a small voice.

Bucky turns her in his arms.

“Darce…”  she doesn’t look up at him, her eyes now firmly fixed on the avengers logo on his tight black t-shirt.

“Just…   I just want to go home.”  she says quickly, hoping to stave off any more discussion of the incident.

“Alright.  Lets go home.”  He sighs and lets her step back from him, but instead of walking beside her on the way back, he throws an arm round her shoulder and pulls her into his side.

All the touching is going to her head.  She doesn’t get it.  He’s never this touchy feely with her.  I mean sure, she is with him, all the time, but he hardly ever reciprocates.  She’s thankful for his continued silence right up until they reach the apartment and then she’s nearly shaking with nerves.  She knows he doesn’t want to drop the subject, she almost dreads stepping through the door.

As soon as they’re through, she hurries off to her room, closing the door tightly behind her.  The silver vibrator lies mockingly on the bed and she feels her face heat again with embarrassment.  She grabs it and angrily stuffs it back in the drawer.  She is going to kill Jane for buying the damn thing as a gag birthday gift for her.  As her best friend she was the only one to know about Darcy’s crush on Bucky.  For a stuffy scientist, Jane sure did have a pretty dirty sense of humour.  

She can’t face going back out into the apartment proper, so she undresses quickly and pulls on a t-shirt. It’s not until she curled up in bed that she realises it’s one of his.  She is so done, what on earth must he think of her now?  

It’s a few hours later that she’s startled by a knock at her door.

“Darcy, can I come in?”

She pulls the covers round her and debates on it, but ultimately, if he was going to bring it up, it was better to get it out of the way now, rather then draw it out.  

“Come in.”

The door opens and he stands in the doorway.  He’s changed too.  Soft sweat pants and a tank top.  Fuck, she loved him in a tank top, it showed off everything. Every toned muscles and line. Was it her fault she found him so attractive?  No, she’s pretty sure anyone who spent a half hour in his company would feel the effects. He’s got a charm about him that draws you in whether you want it to or not.  

He only hesitates for a moment before coming to sit on the bed beside her.

“What do you want?” she asks, far too aware of how close he was to her.  

“I wanted to make sure we were okay and…  Look, Darcy, I…”  

She can see he’s struggling to say something.

“Just spit out, okay?”

Instead of saying anything he seems to come to some decision and leans forward, his eyes locked on hers. She can feel her own eyes grow wide in shock.  

She’s pretty sure he’s about to kiss her.  Unconsciously she leans into him, unspoken permission given and then his lips are on her and she can’t think of anything other than the delicious rasp of his beard tickling her face and the softness of his mouth as he draws her closer.  It’s soft and sweet, the kind of kiss that has her wondering if it was a dream, it felt so perfect.  When he pulls away from her she’s stunned silent and somehow she’s ended up sitting on his lap.

“Wish I’d figured out before now that you liked me, we coulda been doing this for months.”  The flickering amusement in his eyes has her tummy doing flips.

“God you’re sure of yourself Barnes.”

He just grins at her and nudges her nose with his, places tiny soft kisses along the edge of her mouth, teasing her mercilessly.  She can’t help but grin right back, returning the kisses with some of her own.  

He’s going slow with her, afraid if he comes on too strong she might run again.  It’s a struggle not to tumble them both over so he can have her under him, but he restrains himself and seduces her kiss by kiss.  

He lets her set the pace but once she’s over her shock things progress quickly,  clothes are quickly discarded, scattered around the room as the urgency between then ignites.

It’s like fire in her veins, the kisses he presses to her skin feel like they are inked into her soul.  When he finally enters her she wants to stay in that moment, never leave it.  He feels so good inside her, hot and hard and stretching her, his hands and mouth wandering, kissing her everywhere, tracing her skin reverently with calloused fingertips.  Darcy babbles out all her thoughts aloud between cursing and whimpering his name.  It’s like a dance, bodies moving in slow motion as skin presses into skin, the feel of him pinning her down so gently has her canting her hips sharply, encouraging him to be less careful, silently telling him that she’s not made of glass.  She comes with a wail of his name ghosting over her lips and then he has her on her knees, taking her from behind, his large body pressed to her back, kissing into her neck, one arm tucked under her, fingers wandering south.  

In the aftermath, Darcy just wants to sleep.  She feels so warm and satisfied, curled up on his chest, his heart beating in her ear.   She risks a glace at his face and her smile widens at his hum of approval.

“You know.”  He begins, stroking his hand through her hair.  “My cock is prettier than that.”   He gestures vaguely towards the chest of drawers where the vibrator was in hiding and she giggles into his skin.   

“You are so full of it Barnes.”

“I think you got that mixed up doll, pretty sure you were full of me!”

When they finally stop giggling like a couple of teenagers, he pulls her in close and kisses her again.  She snuggles up and closes her eyes.  

Maybe she’ll buy Jane a gift basket instead.

 

 

 


	11. Where Are Your Pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @omnomsauruswrites : "Where are your pants?"

 

 

She finds him in kitchen at 3 am, going through the fridge looking for food.

“Where are your pants?”

The question startles her and she looks down.

“They’re shorts.”

“They’re knickers” Bucky counters with a sly smile.

Darcy shakes her head, quirking a brow.

“What, am I offending your forties sensibilities?”

“I’m not complaining Doll, just checking you know what you were wearing.”

“Is that so?”

Darcy shoulders past him and reaches into the fridge for the pie.  She’s more than aware of the way his eyes linger on her ass as she bends over to reach the lower shelf.  She’s willing to see how far he’ll go if pushed.  He’d been flirting with her for weeks and she’s flirted back just as much, waiting for him to make a move.  To be honest she’d been hoping for just this sort of encounter to finally get them on the same page. 

She grabs the plate and stands, inches of air separating them. He keeps the distance between them and she backs out under his arm which he’s propped up on the door.  

He looks good, only wearing sweats and a tank top that does nothing to hide the delicious definition of his chest, he must be borrowing from Steve who always wears his three sized too small.

She places the plate on the counter and admires him from the corner of her eyes as he leans in the fridge light.

“You gonna keep it all to yourself?”

Darcy crooks a delighted smile at him and winks.  

“I’ll share…  if you take off your pants.”

“If I take off my pants?”

“Well, it only seems fair… what with me not wearing any.”

“Thought they were shorts Doll.”

“potato, _potato._  I think it only counts as what you think it is, handsome.”

She places a small forkful of pie in her mouth and drags her lips over the metal tines slowly before licking her lips suggestively.  A grin of pure wickedness paints itself on her face at the low groan he makes watching her.  In the dim lighting two heated gazes meet.

“You know what you’re getting yourself into Doll?”

“Hopefully your pants.” She quips back quickly.

She only has time to blink before he’s crossed the space between them, the fork falling from nerveless fingers as he scoops her up, placing her on the countertop.  The smell of him hits her, musky and male, his hot breath ghosting over her skin, trailing kisses up her neck until he has had his lips on hers, hot and thrilling, his tongue sweeping over her parted lips, coaxing her into the filthiest and most suggestive kiss she’s ever experienced.  Her muffled whimper is drowned out as he strokes his tongue over hers, the slide and rhythm a suggestive parody of what she knows is coming next.  

She reaches out, pushing him back a little, as she breathes heavily.

“Loose the pants Barnes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He smiles at her, a gleam in his eye as he takes them off, tossing them into the darkness of the dinning area.  He’s not wearing anything under them.  She sucks in a breath at the image of his cock standing proudly, bobbing against his abs. for the first time since she started this she wonders if she’s went too far, until his hands, slide up her bare legs, toying with the edge of her sleep shorts.  She almost giggles as she realises she’s in the same boat, there’s nothing under them but her bare skin and her sopping cunt.  

“Can I take these off you Doll?”  It’s like he senses her sudden hesitation and his is voice soft, no pressure, just a question.  She leans back on her hands, lifting her hips in answer.  Long fingers tug at the waistband, gently pealing off her shorts and discarding them. His jaw clenches at the sight of her bare and wet and waiting for him.

“Bucky?”

He tears his gaze from her pussy and meets her eyes.  Need hits her hard at the expression on his face.  He stills his hands, where they were rubbing circles into her hips as he stood between her legs, waiting for her to continue.

Instead of speaking she brings her legs up, digging her heels into the back of his thighs, bringing him closer, then he pounces, hearing her unspoken plea. 

Fingers grasp her hips, dragging her to the edge as she grabs his shoulders. Then he’s there, the thick head of his cock pressing into her pussy, sliding through silken folds, rubbing over he clit as she trusts her hips into his. 

Bucky’s hands are everywhere, grasping  her waist, cupping a breast, the cool metal of his fingers pinching her nipple in rhythm with the rut of him against her swollen clit.  

“Please, Bucky….  Please baby”

“What do you want baby doll?”

“Need you in me, now…  please.”

Her pussy clenches and aches to feel him.  He drags her off the counter one hand under her ass and then he fills her, it’s hard and fast and she can only cry out, his name falling from her lips at the fullness.  She locks her ankles at the small of his back as he thrusts, letting gravity and his own control of her do half the work, all she can do is cling to him, biting into his shoulder as he fills her over and over, then he has her against the cool metal of the fridge, each time he thrusts, his cock sinks a little deeper till all she can feel is every inch of him deep inside her, touching places she didn’t know were there, her walls rippling around him at he pounds into her relentlessly.

The first orgasm hits her hard, heat filling her belly as the coil of pleasure surges through her, making her dizzy as she breaths his name in a long wail. 

His mouth slants over hers, capturing her in a searing kiss, as he fucks her through it, his hips gentling as he grinds into her, her walls contracting around him hard like a vice.  He whispers into her mouth, tells her how tight she is, how wet and soft and fucking perfect her pussy feels hugging his cock.  Darcy whimper and rocks against him, holding her breath as she experiences the best orgasm of her life.  

He slows and stops as she shudders in his hold, then walks them over to the couch laying her down, still buried deep within her. He’s still velvety hard inside her, her walls clutching him tight as he kisses her neck, along her collar bone, pressing himself against her clit in small thrusts.  The barest hint of pressure on her throbbing bud over and over and she feels the pleasure building again, his mouth finding her nipple, lips latching on and drawing the tip into his mouth, tongue flicking over the peak as her hands dig into his hair, her back arching pushing her breast into his mouth.  She feels the curl of his lips as he smiles into her skin, teeth grazing over the peak, her hips canting up at the glorious feel. He begins to draw out, she whimpers at the empty feeling before he pushes back in, driving into her slowly, dragging his cock through her folds with each thrust.  He takes her apart and she whispers praise and pleas in his ear.  She feels her release approaching and begs him not to stop, he doesn’t, tells her she’s being such a good little doll for him, tells her to cum for him.

“Need to feel you cum around me again princess, need that sweet little pussy to make me come with you.”

It’s the filthy words told so softly into her ear that tip her over the edge, she comes with a keening wail, feels her walls clutch as him over and over, hard. Feels his body tense as he keeps thrusting as he comes inside her with a shout of her name. 

Darcy holds him close even as she arches in his arms, her nails biting into his ass as he holds her hips, jerking into her as he empties himself in her warmth. 

She’s never felt anything so good in her life as the twitch of his cock as he fills her, painting her walls in thick hot ropes of his cum.  They lay there, both of them trembling, breathing hard as aftershocks of pleasure tingle up her spine, her pussy milking him of every drop. 

His head drops to her shoulder and she runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses her neck.  The weight of him keeping her grounded as she wonders what this all means.

Before she can say a word he’s on his feet, grabbing a throw and draping it over her.  She thinks she physically aches to be separated from him so abruptly, but then she hears what he did. Footsteps in the corridor as someone else makes there way to the room. 

Steve appears in the doorway and looks confused for a moment before looking shocked. Bucky stands in front of her, shielding her with his naked body as she stifles a giggle at the look on Steve’s face.

“Bucky!  Where the hell are your pants?”

As she breaks out in peeling giggles, she barely registers Bucky shouting at Steve to get the hell out. Then  he’s there, sheepish smile on his face as he dips in to kiss her softly.

“My place or yours Doll?”

He scoops her up, throw wrapped round her and she snuggles into his arms.

“Just take me to bed Bucky.”

 

 

 


	12. Thank You For Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy at a party when she spots an ex. Quick, she urgently has to pretend to be dating the nearest person, who happens to be very attractive.
> 
> Have moved this to it's own individual story. It's running to around 5 chapters at the moment.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068199

 

 

Darcy mingled near the bar, sipping her drink and feeling sorry for herself.  She’s all on her lonesome tonight, Jane bowed out early with Thor and probably wouldn’t be seen until Monday.   She’s not meant to be out on her own, but she’s fed up with her dad’s overprotective paranoia.  Ever since Tony found out about her existence he’s been  trying to make up for the last twenty odd years of her life.   The latest decision, that she needs a bodyguard, causing a huge argument, which she hopes she’s won.

This was not the Friday night she had been counting on though and she hadn’t actually been drinking, not feeling safe to with Jane gone.  She was just about to call it a night when she spotted him across the room, he was making a bee line towards her.  

She turned back to the bar and felt panic creeping up her spine.  Her ex, Ian, was here and now he’s seen her, god she wants the floor to swallow her.  She looks to the right where the same man had sat all night.  He was big and broad and although the long hair was a little hobo, he seemed intimidating enough to do the job, he held himself like a soldier so she thinks she can appeal to his protective nature.  

Darcy kicks the leg of his bar stool and he turns his head to look at her, for a second, she nearly stops breathing.  He has the most beautiful blue eyes with thick generous lashes she has ever seen, he also looks like a Greek god with a strong jawline and cheekbones to die for.  He’s frowning at her as she stares, struck dumb for a moment before her brain kicks back in and she leans forward, laying on the best drunk damsel impression she can manage.

“Look, I know this seems really weird and totally like some bad pick up line, but can you pretend to be my boyfriend, for like, ten mins tops?  Just till I get rid of my ex?”  She murmurs, deliberately curving her mouth into a pouty flirty smile, not that it took much effort, god he was hot.  

Before he can answer Ian’s voice breaks into the slightly awkward silence.

“Darcy, fancy seeing you here.  I thought you’d be in DC by now?”

Darcy turns her head and smiles saccharinely, resisting the urge to throw her drink in his face.

“Really?  I heard you moved to Boston, I guess we were both wrong.”

“Still trailing around after Dr Foster then?”

“We’re not trailing around, we’re heading the astrophysics lab at Stark Industries.”

She enjoys the look of jealousy for about two seconds before he recovers.

“I didn’t know they paid interns at SI, still living off Dr Fosters charity then, or are you picking up _other work.”_

She wants to smack him, is only stopped from doing so by the arm that suddenly slips around her waist.

“What exactly are you implying?”

It’s the hot guy sitting next to her.  Darcy squashes the sudden flutter in her belly at the way the heat of his hand seems to sear through the thin material of her dress.

Ian looks startled and taken aback.

“I’m sorry, and you are?”

“James Barnes, and think you were about to apologise to my girlfriend for implying that she was a whore.”

She wants to cheer, Ian looks fit to pee his pants.  Clinging to her tipsy girl persona she snuggles into the hot hobo and pats his chest.

“James is very protective.” She shots Ian a shark like grin as her fake boyfriend takes a half a menacing step forward.  Ian squeaks out an apology and can’t high tail it fast enough. Darcy can’t help it, she breaks into a peel of laughter and ends up clutching her saviours shirt in a effort to stay upright.

She laughs so hard she nearly falls off her seat.

“Jesus Doll, how much have you had?”  The sweet concern in his tone has her patting his chest lightly, admiring the firm muscle beneath the Henley as his hands hover at her hips, worrying about letting her fall.

“None.”  She manages to gasp as the laughter finally clams.

“What?”

“Sorry handsome, I needed help and drunk damsel usually works really well.”

“I’d have helped you out without the act doll, he’s a real piece of work.”

“Yes, he is.”  She agrees, still patting at his chest.  Good lord, how much working out did he do to get this buff?  “You know, I really feel as though I should thank you properly for the save.”  She bites her bit and widens her eyes, just  a little, her tone honey sweet and low.

He smiles down at her and cocks and eyebrow.

“You want to thank me for my service?”  The teasing tone send a thrill through her and a pleasant tingle starts in her belly.

“However you’d like me too, soldier.”  His eyes darken at her words and his hands finally land on her hips.  He wets his lips and she smooths her hands down his front to pluck at the front of his jeans.  She makes the decision quickly, she doesn’t usually do this sort of thing, but he is hot and she is horny and he just squished Ian like a bug, she is so turned on that her panties are soaked through.

She pushes him back and he goes without protest as she jumps off the stool and then she takes his hand and tugs him after her, headed through the bar and dragging him into the lady’s restroom.  He gets the idea quick and they’re in a stall and he has her skirt pushed up and her leg pulled over his hip even as his mouth descends on hers for a filthy hot kiss that make her mewl in want.  Jesus Christ, he knows how to kiss.  

Darcy’s fingers make quick work of his shirt buttons, she moans in appreciation when she sees his chest and abs.  The whimper he makes as she lightly pinches his nipples has her wet with want, fuck he was beautiful.   His large hands skim over her tits, squeezing and pressing and she feels her knees go weak, the only thing keeping her upright his hard thigh between her legs where she grinds herself frantically, desperate for friction as she rocks against him.  

She doesn’t protest as he pulls down her top and pushes the cups of the bra out of his way, his mouth tracing a hot path of kisses from her neck south until his lips closed around one aching nipple, she gasps and lets out a reedy cry, she thinks she could come from this alone, fuck he knows what to do with his mouth and tongue.  Cool fingers dip into her panties, seeking out her wet folds, the rumble in his chest when he finds her hot and wet and quivering for him makes her gasp.  

She tugs his belt open and pushes his pants down far enough to free his cock.  He is achingly hard and hot in her palm and leaking.  He captures her in another kiss and then he’s lifting her, back pressed to the wall of the stall, legs wrapping around his hips and he wrenches her panties to one side.  

The thick head of his cock eases into her, teasing at her entrance and all the breath leaves her body as he makes one hard thrust, filling her quickly.  She moans his name, her walls clenching around the sudden invasion. He pants into her ear, tells her how good she feels, how fucking tight and wet her pussy is and she cants her hips grinding her clit into his pelvic bone and then he pounds into her, hips snapping upwards with each stroke.  The sound of skin meeting skin is sinful and then his thumb seeks out her clit, stroking it gently for such a rough looking man and then she’s coming hard, back arching, more dirty talk is muttered into her ear, encourage her and praising her for coming around his cock, calling her a good girl, so sweet and dirty.  She can only cling to him, as he drives into her over and over, their sweat slick skin meeting again and again as he fucks her.  He holds her effortlessly while he thrusts and she feels a second orgasm building, following the first, his cock pressing deeper and then he adjusts the angle and he’s stroking firmly over her g-spot with each lunge.  

Her whole body arches as she comes again, clutching him greedily, drawing him in and she feel nothing but triumph as he stiffens and slams into her once more, burying himself in her possessively as he comes, his lips on her neck, hands holding her ass, pressing his cock so deeply in her pussy she wants to come again from the fullness and heat of him spilling inside her.  The ache of his cock filling her makes her dizzy, he feels so good, it feels as though he’s thoroughly imprinted in her body and she’ll never forget what he feels like.  

He keeps her pined to the wall for a few minutes, his cock slowly softening as he kisses her slow and dirty, both of then still shuddering as aftershocks rip through them.  When he finally lets her down onto her feet her legs hardly support her, but he steadies her with a chuckle and holds her up till she finds her footing again.  

She feels starry eyed and besotted from the pleasure he gave her, it doesn’t help that she thinks he might have the finest body she’d ever seen and she’s seen Thor naked, but James was better, so much better, but this was just a one time hook up.  He pulls himself together and leaves her to fix her clothes.

In the fluorescent light she sorts herself, pulling down her skirt and making sure her top covers her modestly before washing her hands and leaving the bathroom.  Suddenly feeling shy and a little embarrassed, because what the hell was she thinking?  She sneaks out the back way and hails a cab.  

Climbing into bed back at the Tower, she finally really needs to sleep, she decides she doesn’t regret the impulsive decision.  Her only regret that she hadn’t taken the chance to ask for his number.

The next morning she’s nearly at Jane’s lab when Tony shouts for her to pop into his lab.  Darcy swerves and crosses the hallway, poking her head in.  Tony isn’t alone, there is a man with him.

“Darcy, meet Bucky Barnes, he’s going to be our new head of security for the Tower.”  

He turns to see her and Darcy freezes.  It’s him, the hot hobo from the bar.  All she can do is gape as Tony introduces them.  Her mind goes blank and she wonders how she missed a vibranium arm.  Then it all falls into place and her mind finally makes the connection.  He’s the Winter Soldier.  His answering introduction and the way he kisses the back of her hand has Tony shaking his head while Darcy swoons a little more.   If she’d known who he was she’d have brung him back to her apartment the night before, not having to worry about sneaking him past security.   In the light of day he looked even better, clean and washed and dressed smartly, his hair tied back.    He smiles at her like he wants to eat her and she thinks she might just let him.  That is until Tony tells her he’ll be her new bodyguard, one she won’t be able to give the slip to. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm


	13. I missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, so much fluff.

 

 

When Bucky shows up in the common room, still dirty and wearing his tac gear Darcy wants nothing more than to run to him.  He’s been gone for weeks and she missed him, so god damn much. He looks tired but determined, like he’s on a mission.  Her mouth grows dry and she places the spatula down and turns off the hob.  

When he spots her she freezes, the look in his eye so focused she can barely breath.  He stalks towards her, like a panther, all rippling muscle and sinewy grace and then he’s in front of her, she doesn’t even have the time to say hello before he lifts her up and slings her over his shoulder, all she can manage is a squeak of surprise.  

“Bucky!”

“Doll, I haven’t see you in a month.  Do you remember what you promised me?”

Darcy feels nothing but confusion then she remembers, she’d jokingly told him as he kissed her goodbye that she’s spend a week in bed cuddling with him when he got back, naked.

“I remember, do you remember what you promised me?”  She had agreed on the condition that he came back in one piece.

“Not one scratch sweetheart and in a few minutes, you can check yourself.”

The stares they provoked in the corridors were quickly shut down ether by Bucky scowling at them or Darcy making threatening gestures to them as they passed, but she knew this would be the talk of the tower for weeks after.  Still, she didn’t regret it for a second.  Was this so utterly caveman that she’d have to hand in her feminist credentials? Probably.  But she wouldn’t change it for the world.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, he tossed her down and followed her with a mock growl.  All she could do was giggle into the playful kiss and relish the feel of his big body covering her. God she’s missed this, his smell, musky and heady, the feel of his hands, always so eager to touch her, his lips, soft and insistent against her skin, each gentle caress like a prayer answered.

They struggle to divest the other of clothes.  She gets the tac vest undone and crows as she gets it off him, she hardly blinks as he whips her top off, flinging it somewhere behind them, a giggle and muttered exclamation as she kicked off her shoes.  His pants shoved down and wriggled out of as his hands reach for her jeans.  

They’re new, she loves them, they make her waist look tiny and her ass looks great in them. She also spent fifteen minutes sliding into them this morning.  She bites her lip at the confusion on his face as he struggles to get the stiff buttons undone, his stubble tickling her tummy as he nuzzles into the soft curve of her belly.  

She hears him swear and tries not to laugh, he’s realised the high waist jeans aren’t just for show, there’s no zip, just ten tiny buttons.  He keeps going, cursing up a storm between wet kisses and each button undone, she’s almost in tears from how ticklish it is.  

When he tries to get the jeans off she wriggles helpfully as he tugs at them, but they hardly budge and inch.

“Jesus Christ doll, what the hell are these?”

“Having some trouble soldier?”

“How in the hell did you get these on?  They’re stuck to you!”

“Just rip them off.” she whimpers breathlessly as he kisses between the buttons.

Bucky look up at her, brow raised.

“Doll, I’m not gonna wreck them, I’m getting you out of them, they make your ass look fucking fantastic.”

Darcy squirms as he manages to get them down to her hips and she’s seriously regretting buying them.  

“Don’t care, I’ll buy another pair, I just want them off so I can get off!”

He pinches her side and she squeaks, lifting her hips off the bed in surprise, then he’s got them down to her thighs and she feels unaccountably happy at the triumph in his eyes, like this is some super important mission he’s determined to complete. He stands and hauls them down quickly but misjudges it.  What ever had been holding them back before was gone and she watches him stumble back and land on his ass, her jeans still clutched in his hands.

Darcy can’t help it, she laughs, it bursts out uncontrollably, the expression on his face of confusion and surprise so adorably funny she can’t help it.  

His look of consternation was he springs back to his feet only makes her giggle harder.  Bucky stalks over and throws himself on her, tickling her mercilessly for her cheek and she shrieks merrily, squirming against hm as he pins her.

It devolves again quickly into kisses, long and slow and teasing, she’s soon breathless from the feel of him holding her now, touching all the places he knows will make her moan and arch into his body.  Dizzy and desperate from lips on her skin as she tugs her fingers in his hair, his name spilling out as his mouth finds her wet and aching for him.  

He takes his time, licking and sucking at her clit, tongue delving deep into her core until she comes, her hips arching off the bed as he sweetly continues with gentling strokes until she is spent.  

He sprawls on the bed next to her and pulls her over so she’s laying half on his chest as he cuddles her close.  

“I missed you, doll. I missed this.”

She grins into his neck, her fingers skimming lightly over his skin.

“I missed you too.”

“Darcy?”

“Hmm?”

“Still with me doll?”  Fond amusement laces his words and she feels more at peace like this, with him and his teasing, than she ever does anywhere else.

She nods sleepily but raises a head when his fingers tilt her chin up.  He’s looking at her gently, his eyes full of emotion and he smiles at her warmly when she offers him a sleepy grin.

“You got any plans for tomorrow?”

“I thought we were staying in bed for a week?”  She needles gently.

He grins wide at that and kisses her softly, his lips brushing hers almost reverently.

“I thought we could maybe take a trip over to City Hall.”  It takes a second before what he’s saying sinks in and she feels her heart begin to race as her eyes widen.  “Marry me Darcy, you’re the only home I’ll ever want or need.”

Her answer is sobbed out between kisses and helpless bursts of giggles. Then she’s clinging to him and encouraging him to take her, to make love to her and he does.  

After, he leaves the bed, for just a moment, to retrieve something and comes back with a tiny ring to offer her.  He places it on her finger and kisses her hand before they’re snuggled under the covers again.

She’s not sure what she ever did to deserve all this, but she’s glad she has it, has him.  She never wants to leave his arms again.  Eventually she falls asleep to the sound of his heart beat and she thinks sleepily that this is the last day she’ll be Darcy Lewis, tomorrow, she’ll be Mrs Darcy Barnes and she couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 


End file.
